Hand-operated tools, such as shovels, picks, hoes, and rakes, are commonly used in both businesses and daily living activities. The conventional way to connect a handle with a tool has been to fit the front tip of the handle to the connecting structure by cutting and assembling the handle into the connecting structure of the tool. The stability of the connection depends on how the handle tip fits with the connecting structure. Sometimes nails or screws are used to increase the stability. Such connecting structures are usually manufactured in the same process as the tools, and this increases the production difficulty. It is usually an inconvenient task to fit the handle with the connecting structure of the tool. Moreover, the connection between the handle and connecting structure usually loosens with time, and it is not easy, sometimes impossible, to refit or readjust the connection. A handle is usually discarded when part of the hand-operated tool with which it was connected is broken, which not only is wasteful but also becomes an environmental burden. Another shortcoming of the current method for connecting hand-operated tools is that the handles and tools are often connected in a factory with shapes and sizes that are usually inconvenient for transportation.
Often, handles are constructed out of wood to fit the tool better. However, the limitation of wood as a resource has forced manufactures to look for other materials, such as plastic and other nonmetal synthetic materials, as possible alternative handle materials. Recently, plastic and other nonmetal synthetic materials have been used extensively because they have the advantages of lightness, strength and elasticity, durability, and recyclability. An improvement to the method of fitting the connecting structure with the handle, such as the present invention, will make tremendous improvements to the manufacturing of hand-operated tools. Moreover, it will enable the fitting process to be conducted away from the manufacturing site, solving the problem of difficulty in transportation due to the peculiar shape of the assembled tool and easing the readjustment of the connection whenever necessary. Finally, the materials used for handles, wood, plastic and other nonmetal synthetic materials, would be recyclable and environmentally friendly.